kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Phyllis Affairs Arc
Phyllis Affairs Arc is the 7th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and the 2nd story arc of Phyllis Saga. This arc illustrates Hiroto's rocky relationship with the Phyllis Kingdom-Hybride Kingdom's southern rival kingdom. This arc contains three main stories as one: The first story illustrates Hiroto's alliance with Raquel, former princess of the fallen kingdom named the Northern Phyllis Kingdom, in a rebellion against Phyllis that ends disastrously. The second story further displays Hiroto's challenge after his first defeat where he has to deal with not only Phyllis and its champions such as Metis and Gardel, but also the vampire clan's (Gezerkia's faction) sudden defection from him as well. The third and last story eventually ends with Hiroto's peace negotiations with Phyllis that meet opposition from former Northern Phyllis Kingdom, specifically from Joachim (Raquel's little brother and the kingdom's king) and Countess Felkina do Lalente (one of many nobles of Hybride who also opposed the peace negotiation) as his opponents. Prologue (Pat 1) 'Raquel the Princess of Phyllis' (To be added...) 'Phyllis's Plot for Hiroto' (To be added...) Plot (Pat 1) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) Epilogue (Pat 1) 'Former Prince's Punishment' (To be added...) 'Infilia's Miscalculation' Meanwhile, Panopticus calls out Infilia for her miscalculation that ruined his plans but eagerly to hear her report anyway. As her response, Infilia worries that Hiroto's caliberThe reason why Infilia deemed Hiroto as her lord's dangerous opponent was because of his amazing caliber and unpredictable cunning that rivals even her lord despite his young age;moreover, the reevaluation of the Ibrid System will also going to pose a threat to Panopticus. Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter Epilogueand the Ibrid System may pose a horrific threat to her lord. Panopticus, however, then asks Infilia about a question about Hybride's fateAs much as he didn't like Hiroto, even Panopticus had to admit that without Hiroto's tactics that fooled Phyllis, Hybride would surely be fallen by its rival kingdom's invasion and the consequences would be far more horrific than he anticipated.: Either live a ruined country under his rule or live a peaceful kingdom without him. This question alone leaves Infilia speechless. 'Kings Visit to Salabaria' (To be added...) Prologue (Pat 2) 'The Fallen Kingdom Known as Northern Phyllis Kingdom' (To be added...) Plot (Pat 2) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) Epilogue (Pat 2) 'Former Prince's Punishment' (To be added...) Prologue (Pat 3) 'Felkina the Countess from Hybride' (To be added...) Plot (Pat 3) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) Epilogue (Pat 3) 'Former Prince's Punishment' Part 1 Upon her return to Primaria Castle after her meeting with Hiroto and Metis, Raquel begins to pity Joachim's miserable state that is resulted from his folly, resulting of losing any chances in reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom's former glory. Meanwhile. Joachim is treated by Felkina who expresses her regret for their failure. Characters Recurring Characters *Kiyokawa Hiroto *Mimia *Valkyrie *Excelis *Curele *Darmur *Zeldis *Gezerkia *Feuillet *Sobrinus *Abrahim *Moldius I *Esh *Angelus New Characters *Raquel *Metis *Gardel *Felkina do Lalente *Joachim Story Impact *Phyllis's affairs Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc